1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of making semiconductor devices and primarily CMOS devices using neutron activated doped silicon substrates and the devices resulting therefrom.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Transistors operating in the subthreshold region are finding increasing importance for large area focal plane array (FPA) processors. Subthreshold transistors draw very little current. Therefore very large area devices can be fabricated which will use lower power. However, subthreshold transistors fabricated using conventional doped silicon techniques are unable to maintain highly uniform threshold voltages from device to device in the circuit. This is a problem where Class A amplifiers are used in such circuits wherein the transistor threshold voltages must match very closely.